Cigarettes
by Patootp
Summary: Remember the Angel episode 'the girl in question'. well imagine if when Spike and Angel see Buffy in the Club, she sees them. Buffy goes looking for answers in L.A. Who will help her and who will make things more confusing? Much Spuffyness!
1. Rome wasn't built in a day

Disclaimer – These characters don't belong to me. But the story does. Please read and enjoy it but try not to copy the plot in any way. Thank you.

A/N: This Chapter is basically filling you in on what has happened in the past. The next chapters will be all my writing. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. Oh by the way, thsi is the same story that was posted before by me its just because of major HTML complications, i had to delete and re-post my story.

* * *

**13 INT. DANCE CLUB IN ITALY - NIGHT  
In a night club, dance music plays loudly as Spike and Angel make their way through the crowd toward the bar.**

**ANGEL**  
Dancing. Why'd it have to be dancing?

**SPIKE**  
(to the sexy female bartender)  
you speak English, luv?

**BARTENDER**  
Si, si. I love the English.

**SPIKE**  
We'll get along fine, then.

**ANGEL**  
We're looking for a girl. American. Blond hair. Blue eyes.

**BARTENDER**  
Many blond American coeducationals. Spring break? The girls, they go wild.

**ANGEL**  
No, no. We-we're looking for a friend of ours.

**SPIKE**  
She's in trouble. This ponce called The Immortal is—

**BARTENDER**  
Ah, si. Si. The Immortal's new ragazza. They come, while ago.  
(Gestures to the crowd)  
There.  
(Angel and Spike turn to look; a blonde is dancing in the middle of the crowd)  
Your friend maybe go a little wild, too, si?

**SPIKE**  
Right. Hold down the fort. I'll be right back.  
(walks away toward the dancing crowd)

**ANGEL**  
Huh?   
(Follows Spike)  
Oh, yeah, here it comes. The part where you run off alone and play the big hero so Buffy'll take you back. Well, newsflash, Blondie bear: Never gonna happen.

**SPIKE**  
Look! I know I don't have a shot with her, all right? Probably never did, but I still care about her, and I'm not gonna let her end up with a jerk like The Immortal. Or you.

**ANGEL**  
Hey, ours is a forever love.

**SPIKE**  
(scoffs)  
I had a relationship with her, too.

**ANGEL**  
OK, sleeping together is not a relationship.

**SPIKE**  
It is if you do it enough times.

**ANGEL**  
Spike.

**SPIKE**  
What?

**ANGEL**  
The head.

**SPIKE**  
I thought you had it.  
(they look back at the bar to see the butler from the house where they picked up the head carrying the bag away)  
Hey!  
(chases the butler; puts his hand on the butler's shoulder)  
Where you think you're going with our head, Jeeves?

**VOICE FROM BEHIND**  
Anywhere he wants.

_Angel and Spike turn to see several large, bulky muscle-men standing behind them._

**ANGEL**  
Don't suppose we can talk about this over a nice amaretto?

_One of the men punches Angel._

**Fade to black.**

**ACT III:**

**14 INT. DANCE CLUB IN ITALY - NIGHT  
Resume. Muscle-men just started a fight with Angel and Spike while the butler steals their head. The fight is shown in slow motion while the song "Take Me in Your Arms" sung by Dean Martin plays over the scene.**

**SONG**  
(performed by Dean Martin)  
Once upon a lovely time,  
Many million dreams ago,  
Once there was a man in love, dear,  
Many million dreams ago.  
Once he thought he had a sweetheart,  
Then he broke the golden rule:  
Never take your love for granted.  
Wise men often play the fool.  
Now he'd like to say, "I'm sorry."  
Can't you see within his heart  
Without you, there's no tomorrow.  
Why should true love have to part?

_A man punches Angel, and he staggers back. Spike jumps the man, knocking him down. Angel engages another man, punching him, while Spike kicks the man he tackled before. They continue to fight, exchanging punches. Angel grabs the man he's fighting and throws him headfirst into the wall. Spike punches his man in the face, shattering a display at the bar. Angel walks toward Spike, but Spike punches him in the face. When Spike stands and looks at whom he punched, he realizes it's Angel. Angel looks at Spike, wondering why he would hit him. Angel rubs his jaw, then gets an angry look on his face before returning Spike's punch. Spike looks angrily at Angel, and they both rear back to swing, punching each other in the face. _

_The scene plays at regular speed now._

**ANGEL**  
(getting up from the floor)  
What the hell are you doing?

**SPIKE**  
(yelling)  
I was confused, ya git! It's very loud in here.

**ANGEL**  
Where'd the little guy go?

Angel and Spike look around and see the butler walking out the door with their head. The butler sees them and gestures with his fingertips off of his chin before exiting the club. Spike and Angel rush after him.

* * *

As Buffy swayed along to the beat of the music that was playing loudly in the club she couldn't help but notice there was a fight happening up on the top level of the bar area. She turned around to see what the commotion was when she saw someone very familiar run out of the club. Buffy turned to the immortal in a rush keen on finding out why they where there "David... I just need to" the immortal cut her off nodding nicely still moving to the beat. Buffy kissed him on the cheek before Running out the club.

It was to late she had missed them. Buffy sadly walked inside she didn't feel like dancing so she sat down at the bar and ordered a Vodka cruiser. As she sipped she noticed someone had left a packet of cigarettes on the stool next to her. It was a packet she had only seen one person smoke before, "no it couldn't be..." Buffy said to herself.

**28 INT. LOBBY OF WOLFRAM & HART - DAY  
Gunn signs a document on a clipboard as Angel and Spike walk off the elevator.**

**GUNN**  
(to the assistant) Thanks.

**ANGEL**  
Gunn. We lost the head. Start preparing the troops for war.

**GUNN**  
Head's in your office.

**ANGEL**  
What?

**GUNN**  
It's on your desk.

_Gunn walks away._

* * *

As soon as Buffy got home from her date with the Immortal she walked into her room and started to pack a few of her favourite pieces of clothing in her suitcase and a few bits of make up. She then walked into slumbering Andrews room. Buffy walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

Andrew jumped up shocked by being awoken. He turned around to see Buffy kneeling next to the bed. "What do you want?" Andrew asked Buffy muzzily. Buffy walked over to where he was standing up.

"I need you to book us all flights to L.A and charge it on this credit card." She said handing it over to him. "Oh and pack your things I want to leave as soon as possible.

**29 INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE - DAY  
The bowling ball bag containing the head is sitting on Angel's desk with a little folded note tied to it with ribbon. Angel and Spike walk up to it. Angel pulls the note out of its envelope and reads it.**

**ANGEL**  
"With regards, The Immortal."  
(Angrily rips the note into tiny shreds)  
You know, I really hate that guy!

**SPIKE**  
What's Buffy thinking? H-honestly?

**ANGEL**  
She doesn't exactly have the best taste in men. Case in point.  
(Looks at Spike)

**SPIKE**  
H-hey! I think I turned out all right.

**ANGEL**  
Yeah. Once she got through with you.

**SPIKE**  
I wasn't the one livin' in alleys, rubbin' rat filth all over my face. If we're talkin' projects, you're the Sistine Chapel.

**ANGEL**  
I wasn't a project.

**SPIKE**  
Well, neither was I.  
(Angel sighs, sits on the edge of his desk)  
Can't we just... lock her away in a box where no one can ever touch her? You know? Like we did with Pavayne?

**ANGEL**  
(crosses his arms, thinks a moment)  
I don't think she'd let us. Uh, she's pretty strong.

**SPIKE**  
We could do a spell. Some sort of mind control.

**ANGEL**  
Oh, she'd figure it out. You know, she's pretty smart.

**SPIKE**  
Yeah.   
(sighs, sits on the edge of the desk by Angel)  
So, what? We just have to live with it? Get on with our lives?

**ANGEL**  
'Fraid so.

**SPIKE**  
(sighs)  
Fine.   
(Sniffles)  
No problem. I was plannin' on doin' that anyway.

**ANGEL**  
Yeah, me, too.

**SPIKE**  
Actually, I'm doin' it right now. As we speak, I'm movin' on.

_The camera pans out to a wider shot._

**ANGEL**  
Movin' on.

**SPIKE**  
Oh, yeah.

_The camera pans out to an even wider shot of Angel and Spike sitting next to each other in the big, empty office._

**ANGEL**  
Right now.

**SPIKE**  
Movin'.

* * *

A/N: did you like? Please review. 


	2. But love can be found

"BUFFY!" someone squealed running over to her and hugging her. Once Buffy had gotten over the shock of things she noticed it was harmony.

"Harmony… Harmony?" Buffy questioned what in hells name she was doing here. Suddenly from the other side of the room Angel's office doors burst open.

Angel strode out into the lobby bearing the same brooding face until he saw Buffy standing there. The scoobies surrounding her reaching for stakes as harmony clung happily to her. Angel walked over to Buffy and greeted her warmly. "Buffy" he said smiling happily. "Didn't think I would see you anytime soon. Last time I heard you were happily in Rome…"

Buffy shook her head. At least he was getting better at lying. "Don't lie Angel" Buffy said Looking at Angel with a friendly smile. "I saw you at the bar I had just turned around as you left and by the time I was outside to talk to you, you were gone." Buffy explained.

"Oh..." Angel said expecting a thorough bashing, but instead he got a hug.

Once the hug had broken he noticed that they all had their little luggage with them "you need a place to stay?" Angel asked hopping she did.

Buffy blushed slightly "we kinda blew all our money on flight…" Buffy said hoping he had somewhere they could stay.

"Alright then..." Angel said thinking "Harmony show them to the guest wing and I hope you guys don't mind but about four of you will have to bunk up." Angel said in a very boss like tone.

Buffy smiled at Angel in thanks "okay … Andrew and Xander your bunking up again and faith and wood can you?" faith Smiled "sure B" . "All set captain" Buffy said turning back to Angel.

"Great!" Angel said as they all walked off behind harmony. "Oh buffy can I talk to you after you've got settled in?" Buffy nodded a reply. This was majorly weird.

* * *

Buffy knocked on Angels door and walked in. Angel was sitting at his desk waiting. He stood as buffy walked up to his desk and sat on one of the seats that were positioned in front of his desk. Angel sat down again. "Buffy I need to speak to you about an upcoming threat towards wolfram and hart or more to the point me and my group of crime fighters." Buffy laughed. She hadn't done that for a while.

"So apocalypse you say?" Buffy said in a mock serious tone. "Well we can't say we haven't faced on of those before and survived." Buffy laughed afterwards. "Okay give me the low down." Just as Buffy said that there was the banging of the door behind her banging open and the sound of someone with heavy boots walking in carelessly, before stoping and dropping something.

"Spike how many times do I have to…" Angel stopped what he was saying as he saw the look on Buffy's face.

Buffy felt her breath get stuck in her throat. She knew that if she turned around she could either be very happy or sad. She slowly turned around to see a peroxide blond man standing just inside the door way and cigarette in mouth which dropped out soon and joined the box lay strewn on the floor. Buffy's hand rose to her mouth in shock. She let a tear escape.

Spike coming to his senses walked over to the chair and knelt in front of Buffy "you okay?" Buffy got down onto her knees next to Spike and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Spike hugged her back.

Angel just stood dumbstruck.

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock and everyone was sitting around the large table angel had put down in his room lately. They were all laughing happily, full stomachs and tiredness starting to set in.

Angel sat watching everyone talking. He wasn't in the mood for conversation. He looked around the table noticing; Willow and Wesley getting along quiet well. Faith and Robin were talking amounts themselves laughing occasionally. Xander was trying to make conversation with Illyria but it didn't seem to be working, and finally Spike, Buffy and Dawn. They were all sitting around the table, laughing a lot. It was like Spike had never been gone. At One stage while dawn was talking buffy and spike had just looked into each other's eyes. The look in them had been of great love for each other. Buffy was the one who broke the gaze first.

Eventually every one was too tired to talk. Buffy was the first one the stand; "Dawn and I need some sleep" She looked down at dawn that was falling asleep in her chair.

"I'll carry her up" Spike offered standing, looking at Buffy.

"Thanks" Buffy said smiling and standing as side as he picked Dawn up and slowly carried her over to the lift where he walked in and waited for Buffy. Buffy walked over and walked in pushing the button for their floor. They waved at the others before the door. Shut. Everyone resumed his or her chatter. Angel, his brooding gazes.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked out the Sleeping Dawns room. Shutting the door behind them. Buffy turned around to face Spike. "Spike over the years you have done so much for me… looked after dawn when I..." she choked on her words. "You helped me get through a tough stage and you stoped the biggest apocalypse we have ever faced. I don't think I ever thanked you for all of that so I guess. Thank-you Spike. You are the glue that keeps my world together."

Spike would have probably blushed then if he had flowing blood. Instead Spike took a step forward to kiss Buffy. He slowly leant down making sure Buffy wanted it before letting their lips connected. Buffy pulled away shortly after blushing slightly, raising her hand to her lips and smiling. She looked over at something behind Spikes shoulder.

Faith and robin were standing by their door trying to walk into their room stealthily as not to disturb they're kissing. They had. Faith wolf whistled. "It's been years and she's still hot for vampires" Smiling Faith walked in her room soon followed by Robin. A look of pure disbelief on his face. Buffy and Spike stood there for a moment, blushing and Laughing.


	3. making and breaking relationships

Disclaimer: okay as usual my fic not ur's. The creator's character's not mine. Thank you. 

A/n: I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks for continuing to read my work. Please read and review. I am having an awesome time writing this but if I don't get reviews I probably won't continue to post because I will have no idea if you liked it or not. I have had difficulties getting rid of writers block so thanks for bearing with me. Sorry for taking so long, I have been getting a lot of homework lately and it has stopped me from being able to write any thing.

'

* * *

**

Cigarettes'- C –

**

Spike looked down at his glass before looking up at buffy again who was sitting on the other side of the couch in her room. They were both sitting on the couch leaning against the arm rests feet meeting in the middle, good tasting drinks in their hands.

"I guess being with you again feels like…. Well it's kinda like the feeling of Paris at night ya'know?" Spike said answering Buffy's question. By the blank look on Buffy's face he guessed she didn't know.

"Alright its like Christmas... Except its romantic, pleasant, surprising yet ... you feel completely at peace" Spike finished gathering by the look on Buffy's face he had lost her somewhere between romantic and completely at peace.

"We should go there one day, once we have saved the world. Just you, the scoobies and me. Little red would love it… come to think of it the little bit would love the shopping too." Spike looked over at Buffy.

"Sounds like a plan… a plan that includes some sort of shopping is what I am in for" Buffy looked at Spike. As Spike looked into her eyes they were sending a message that he had only ever got once before... it suddenly dawned on him when Buffy broke the gaze to look at the clock.

" Oh Spike… Its nearly 2:30 in the morning! I have work tomorrow… I don't know what type of work but, still a possibility of paying work, I can't be tired or late or…" Spike got up softly.

"It's all right I understand" Spike said leaning over for another kiss but Buffy darted out the way at the last minute. Spike was shocked at first and then angry. She was leading him on again; damn he had fallen into that trap again.

"Spike I can't do that with you again, I'll just end up hurting you like I did before and I don't want to…" As Buffy said this one thing came to Spike's mind. Angel had done, said or given Buffy something to make her fall I love with him again. That poof.

"Its alright I know what's happened, have fun with peaches!" Spike said walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Buffy continued to sit there, completely confused before shrugging it of and getting into bed.

* * *

As everyone slept Angel walked into his office sitting down at his desk. He leant back tapping one solitary finger on the arm of his chair resuming his famous oh so brooding face.

"You love her," a questioning voice from the shadows said. Angel was startled by the sudden out burst. He looked over to the direction the voice had come from. Illyria stepped out the shadows.

"Yes I lover her" he replied returning his gaze to the moonlight outside his window.

Illyria looked confused, "how can you love her if you are not with her?" she asked looking to where he was to find no reflection in the weapons cabinet display behind him.

"... We were together once upon a time but that can't happen again, it's just not able to happen." Angel looked slightly upset, as if he was coming to terms with things.

"Well I believe that is stupid" Illyria stubbornly said, resolve showing on her blue tinted features. With that she walked back into the shadows and out of the room.

"So do I," Angel whispered to himself as he sat in complete darkness, the only light coming in from outside.

* * *

Willow walked between to worlds. Ever since the day Tara had died she had. She walked between the worlds of evil, hate and death and love, life and friendship. As she turned into the large library she walked up to the large tables where everyone was sitting. Buffy, Xander, Dawn and the rest of the scoobies.

"Hey guys... I guess old habits don't fade out do they!" Willow exclaimed sitting at the table next to Xander and Dawn Were sitting. "So whats the big bad this time round?"

"The apocalypse." Buffy said blatantly.

Xander chirped in after Buffy said this "yeah... the whole one apocalypse thing is getting boring... I am thinking we should send a letter to the realms of where ever hell is and say we are getting bored of just one apocalypse?"

Spike stared at him. He knew that it was just a joke but it was casually implying he died for nothing. "I don't think I like where this conversation is going mate," Spike said grudgingly, hoping he would get the idea.

Xander picked up the vibes pulsing of Spike; he decided this was a great time to see how far he could taunt Spike before getting killed. "I mean who agrees with me the last apocalypse was a total drag... I mean it only took our own ball of sunshine here to kill the hell mouths millions… I reckon we should ask them for a re-match" Xander said looking around the table, he was going to continue when he caught a look at the glare he was receiving from Buffy.

"Shut up Xander" Buffy said in a hard, non-sarcastic tone. "I don't want you talking about that with that sort of attitude, many people died… you girlfriend died, Spike died to save us all. Now shut up" Buffy looked down at her hands once she had finished.

Spike looked over at her lovingly, she had stood up for him, in front of her friends. Spikes gaze was averted from Buffy however when Giles walked into the room, large amount of books, maps and Angel and his group following him.

Buffy and the others just continued to sit there staring at the rather heroic entrance of the people following Giles.

"Okay… we have got more information on the apocalypse at hand" Giles said laying out the maps, opening books to the write pages and setting out different artefacts.

"Okay Giles... I have to wear one of those necklaces and I am killing you" Spike said staring at the rather large, gold chain necklace.

"Don't worry Spike, this isn't to do with ending the apocalypse and you unless you are very good at magic." Giles said looking at Willow, seeking her approval. Willow gave him a small nod.

"Thank god for that" Spike muttered under his non-existent breath. He looked over toward Buffy, the past couple of moments helping to resurface the memories of the burning sensation, last fight and Buffy's last words coming back to him. Buffy didn't look at him, just down at her hands.

"So Giles… whats the latest update?" Willow asked feeling the tension between Buffy and Spike as Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Illyria sat down, Wesley joined Giles at the edge of the table.

* * *

Willow yawned as she turned another page to a seriously over large book that contained no helpful information what's so ever. As she was turning the pages something caught her eye, She flipped back to the page, and looked at it carefully, "um Giles... you may want to come and look at this…" willow said reading one of the thick columns full of writing, to figure out whether the spell was doable. Giles rounded the table to where willow was sitting.

"What is it Willow?" Giles asked looking down at the large browning, book.

"A reference to a book that tells of the wolf, ram and hart and the army they ordered to be created…. 500 years ago? It name the mahonia's chronicles #2" Willow said reading a little further down the page, skipping out an entire paragraph which didn't look very important.

"By gosh…" Giles said taking the book out her hands and looking at it carefully. "I think we've got it" he said running over to another over sized book opening it to a certain page and handing the book over angel, who was sitting next to Buffy. They both looked at it, as they read eye's widening.

"We have to face that?" Buffy asked, suddenly feeling her stomach constrict, her lunch making a come back, she knew guacamole was evil.

* * *

A/N: sorry this took so long to post and write. I have two fan fics, going on at the moment and I am in the middle of high school… much homework. I have been struggling to find time to write this. But since it is nearing the holidays I will have a few more chapters up on both stories within the next two weeks.

Thanks for sticking around and reading this. Your- probably not so favourite- fan fic supplier.


	4. hiatus notice

Hi this is not a chapter. This is just notice that I am putting this story on hiatus until my workload has lessened and I have the time to post the rest of the Story. Sorry for the inconvenience and I feel guilty about having to do this. Hope your still interested to read this.

Rock chic 9000


End file.
